Electrical distribution equipment provides power to electrical devices such as circuit breakers that are used to protect various loads. Known methods of assembling and connecting electrical devices in electrical distribution equipment require multiple steps and in some cases, special tools. There is a need in the art for an improved method and assembly for electrical devices mounted within an electrical distribution apparatus.